Fang Bei Fong
by Foxsoul
Summary: Post-finale. Toph gains a strange new canine companion. T for language and later... situations.
1. Chapter 1

Fang Bei Fong Set post-finale. Written in revenge for not pairing Toph with anybody. REVENGE! Ahem... Sorry.

Chapter 1: Going-Away Present The Gaang was all together at the Jasmine Dragon. Katara and Aang were off being lovey-dovey, and Sokka and Suki hadn't even bothered to go somewhere else. Iroh was calmly sipping tea.  
And Toph was pissed. Nobody had bothered to hang out with her, which left her with nothing to do but earthbend or pick on Sokka. And Sokka was busy, and even though Suki didn't deserve him, he deserved to be happy right now.  
She sighed, blowing hair out of her eyes. She felt around her through the earth, looking for something to do. Outside, growling could be heard. She got up and walked out to get a better feel of what was going on.  
Several men had crowded around a group of dogs, who were busy tearing into one particular dog. Betting was going on, with some men placing bets on how long the loner would last or even how many would be taken down before the dog went down himself. Toph had felt similar fights before, but this one pissed her off. She and her friends had just liberated the world for peace, and these men wanted to cause fighting? Not on her watch! Er... you know what I mean.  
She stomped, sending dogs and men flying. The few that were left earned harsh kicks as they scattered. She stood above the animal as its heart began slowing to its normal rate.  
Wait, this was no dog. She could feel the nobility in its stance. This was a wolf, a true wolf that had somehow been cut down by these men who had pitted it against several ruthless enemies. Despite its wounds, she could feel it gazing on her, as if daring her to go, "Aw, poor thing"  
She smirked. "I ain't gonna fawn all over you, bud. You're too tough for that"  
The wolf barked as if in agreement. Toph laughed.  
"You're pretty smart. Hey, see you around"  
The wolf cocked its head to one side and woofed, as if asking her something.  
"What?" She turned back to it and reached out through the earth. That wasn't neccessary, though; the wolf's stomach growled almost as loud as Sokka's.  
"All right, all right, we'll get you some food"  
She began walking back inside. The wolf fell in behind and to the side of her, his carriage almost suggesting he was escorting her instead of her leading him. The two walked in to find pretty much the same situation as before.  
Toph yelled, "Hey, Snoozles, Fang gets your meat"  
Sokka was oblivious to even the threat on his meat as he and Suki made out on the couch.  
The wolf tilted his head at Toph and woofed a question.  
"Fang Bei Fong. You like it"  
He appeared to think for a moment, then grinned and touched her hand with his nose. She responded by rubbing behind his ears.  
"You're all right, Fang. Much better than Snoozles and his never-ending chatter." Despite herself, she sighed. She actually kinda missed that chatter.  
Fang nosed her hand again, just as his stomach growled again. Toph snickered.  
"Geez, Fang, your stomach carries on almost as much as he does"  
Fang gave a low whine. He placed his paws on the table to look on it, then dropped down and walked over to a seat. He jumped up on it and sat, almost as if waiting to be served.  
"Now you should know that's not allowed"  
At this point, Katara and Aang returned. "Hey Toph, who you talking - oh. Who's this"  
As the scent from the two washed over Toph, she wrinkled her nose. They had obviously been swapping spit in the past few minutes.  
Fang gave a snort, as if he shared Toph's opinion on her friends.  
"Well, lovebirds, this is my new friend Fang," Toph told the pair.  
"Cool dog!" Aang said in his overly cheerful manner. Fang gave a sharp bark and a growl. Katara almost water-whipped the wolf, but Toph yelled, "Don't you dare!" bringing an earth wall up in front of Fang.  
"He's no dog, he's a wolf! Obviously that's what he was saying to Aang"  
"Still"  
"Katara, it's all right," Aang said to the irate waterbender, then turned to Fang, bowing. "My apologies, friend. I was mistaken"  
Fang dipped his head in acknowledgement.  
"Wow. I didn't think he'd do that. He seems different from a normal wolf"  
"Well, duh, Twinkletoes, he was forced to fight dogs just to stay alive!" She went on to tell them how she had met him.  
"Wow." Katara also bowed in acknowledgement of the wolf's hardship. She nervously reached a hand out, stopping short of actually petting him. "May I?" she asked Toph.  
Toph shrugged and looked over to Fang. He responded by nosing the hovering hand, allowing it to rub down his snout. She continued to pet him as she said, "I wonder where he comes from"  
Aang gazed at the wolf, who returned his gaze in full. "Maybe he's a spirit wolf. Can you bend, Fang"  
Fang seemed to droop in disappointment.  
"Oh. Sorry"  
Katara leaned down to hug the wolf, in order to comfort him. He immediately jumped away and started growling, then backed away from the waterbender.  
"Fang? What's wrong?" Toph asked.  
The wolf growled in annoyance, as if to say, "Hello? Mute here"  
"Dangit! I wish I knew what was wrong"  
The wolf slowly circled around the table before taking refuge behind Toph. She let her hand dangle to lightly brush his back. He nosed her leg, then circled around Toph and sat, an irate gaze leveled at Katara.  
"What did I do?" Katara asked plaintively.  
Toph sighed, then snapped, "Obviously he has a problem with that much physical afffection! Not everyone's as touchy-feely as you, Sugar Queen"  
"I think maybe he was captured that way," Aang added.  
At that moment, Sokka and Suki decided to interrupt. "Hey guys, what's goin - OMIGOSH, IT'S A WOLF! THAT'S SO COOL!" Sokka yelled. "HEY, WE SHOULD GIVE IT THE BEST FOOD EVER - MEAT"  
Sokka was a lot more cheerful than usual on account of defeating the Fire Nation and being with Suki. Fang responded with an enthusiastic bark as he raced to the warrior and jumped on him, placing his paws on Sokka's waist.  
"Fang?" Toph asked, a little worried that Sokka would be pissed at being jumped. She need not have worried.  
"His name's Fang? That's so cool! Come on, Fang, I got some rabbiroo we can share"  
Fang barked and followed Sokka as he ran to the table and grabbed a helping. He knelt down and offered it to the wolf. "Here you are, sir," he said, using his Wang Fire voice.  
Fang cocked his head to one side as if confused by the voice change, but quickly grabbed the meat and began eating. Unlike most dogs, he didn't tear into it; he carefully picked away at it so no meat was thrown around or wasted. He finished quickly, then yawned. The rest of the group finally noticed that it was getting pretty late.  
"So, Fang, you staying?" Toph asked.  
Fang once again nudged her leg, then circled her. He then stood by her side, as if waiting to seee where she would lead. The Gaang went their separate ways, with Toph now being accompanied by her newfound friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Seriously?  
The next day, the group prepared to set off for the Fire Nation Palace, where their friend Zuko was about to be crowned Firelord. They gathered supplies, then met at Appa's barn.  
Toph initially worried about how Fang would react, but the wolf took everything in stride. Upon seeing the bison, he simply sniffed him, circled around him once, then returned to Toph's side. She absentmindedly scratched his ears as she waited for the others to load everything up.  
"Okay, Toph, everything's ready!" Sokka called down from the bison's saddle. Toph took his outstretched hand and boarded Appa. The group turned to look down, but Fang was already jumping up into the saddle. He circled once, then laid down, his head on Toph's leg.  
"It's crazy how that guy takes everything. It's almost as though he's done this before," Katara remarked. Fang lifted his head to look at her, then laid it back down.  
"Fang's just cool like that," Sokka said almost dismissively.  
Toph laughed. "Duh"  
Aside from the addition, the trip was exactly the same as their other trips had gone. They made normal time and set down with the sun. They set up camp and all sat around the fire.  
"I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna sleep for a while. Anybody else staying up?" Sokka asked as he lit the campfire.  
Toph grinned and said, "Sure!" as she earthbent a seat for herself.  
Fang tilted his head to the side, then paced around Toph's seat before stretching out beside her.  
Suki yawned and shook her head. "Sorry, hun, I'm beat"  
"Me, too," Katara added as the two girls walked off to their tent.  
"I'll stay up," Aang said as he bent a seat for himself and sat down.  
The three humans all sighed and stretched.  
"This is the life. Just us guys and a campfire"  
"Uh, Sokka..." Aang interrupted.  
"The only thing we need now is some meat and "  
Sokka was cut off by Fang's growling. He looked over to see both the wolf and Toph on their feet, bristling with indignation.  
"What?" he asked, oblivious as always.  
"I'M NOT A GUY, SNOOZLES"  
"But you're one of us! You're like my best friend! No offense, Aang"  
Aang shrugged. He had Katara; he was happy.  
"I'm still a girl, numb-nuts"  
Sokka paled. That was the strongest language she had ever directed at him. Sure, she had cursed their enemies from time to time, but this was the first time he'd ever heard her sling them at him.  
And she wasn't done yet. "I'm sick and fucking tired of being treated like a guy! Sure, I'm strong, but maybe I want someone to treat me like a girl from time to time. But no, you fucking bastards only see me as some earthbender, and all the good earthbenders have to be guys, don't they"  
"Uh, Toph..." Aang began.  
"Toph, we thought..." Sokka continued.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT! GO TO HELL, SOKKA! I'M DONE WITH THIS"  
They were cut off by a loud bark from Fang, but it was too late. The firebenders that had been stalking up leaped into action, knocking them all out with well-placed trank-darts.  
Katara and Suki, having come out to stop the fighting, also fell to darts.  
Fang touched his nose to Toph's, then dashed off into the darkness.  
"Hey, get that dog"  
"No, leave it be. Our orders mentioned no dog"  
Fang ran off into the night, leaving his friends behind.  
At least, for now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You knew this was coming

Fang, against everything he held dear, was running away from his friends. It hurt him, causing a growl to rise from his throat, but he knew what he had to do.  
The moon was just below the horizon. He barely avoided the firebenders that had surrounded the camp and made his way to the nearby forest. He couldn't let any human see what was about to happen.  
He dived into the underbrush as the moon rose. A light flashed from the brush, and a silver-haired kid unfolded himself and stood. His grey hakama and vest nearly blended into the night itself. He took three sticks and fastened them together before screwing a blade on the top. His naginata ready, he took off into the night, back the way he had come.  
Toph regained consciousness first. She blinked her useless eyes before attempting to reach out through the earth. But it's kinda hard to do that when you're suspended by ropes.  
"YOU SONUVABITCH LET ME DOWN NOW!"  
"Ohoho, a feisty little one, aren't you? That's good, I like 'em feisty!" a deep rasping voice spoke into her ear.  
"YOU DIRTY PERV, LET HER GO!" Katara screamed, having been roused by Toph's yell.  
Elsewhere, Fang was approaching the first firebender. Without pausing, he cut the soldier short by ruthlessly lashing out with the blunt edge of the blade, knocking the man out cold. He dealt with the next two in the same fashion. He slid to a stop as he came upon the two girls and the Fire Nation leader.  
"Yes, you will make a fine slave," he rasped as his hand trailed along her side, regardless of her protests.  
"GET OFF ME! FAAAANG!!"  
"Your precious pup ran off and hid! No one can - YEARGH!"  
His statement was cut short by a scream, caused by the sudden loss of his hand. Fang whipped his naginata back to the ready.  
"You bastard, who the hell are you?" he demanded, cradling his hand.  
Fang gave no response as he slashed through the ropes holding Toph and Katara. For the first time, Toph got a feel for her rescuer.  
He stabbed his weapon into the ground, then slid his feet into a solid stance. For a second, Toph could've sworn he was an earthbender. But instead of bending, he pulled his fists to his hips, dropped his weight, then kicked the firebender square in the chest. The firebender went flying out of camp and slammed into an earth column Toph summoned.  
Toph lowered the hand she had used and approached the newcomer. She stopped and put her hands on her hips.  
"Well, I'm waiting for an explanation."  
Fang sighed and hung his head.  
"Uh, Toph, I'm not sure he can..."  
"Shut it, Sugar Queen. I'm waiting for you -" she tried to punch him in the arm.  
He caught it, then held it to his throat. He growled as well.  
Toph immediately grew quiet. "Oh... sorry."  
"See, Toph, I was about to -"  
Both Toph and the newcomer glared at her. "Go find the others, Sugar Queen."  
Katara hmph'ed off to find the others. As she did, Fang frowned and growled.  
"You have to leave? Wait, before you leave... I wanna 'see' you."  
Fang nodded his permission and dropped his hand.  
She reached out with her other hand and framed his face. His face felt... warm. Like he was a heat-source you could go to if you were cold. His skin was smooth, yet firm, like the stone she was so fond of. He leaned his cheek into her hand as she skimmed his cheekbones.  
She couldn't explain it, but her heart was pounding like Sokka's and Suki's did when they were together. "Wow, you... you're..."  
Fang only smiled, then winced at some unknown source of pain. He frowned, then, after what seemed to be a second of thought, quickly touched his lips to hers. She stiffened in surprise, then relaxed. The two shared a moment, then Fang pulled away and ran off into the night.  
"Hey, what the heck just happened?" Sokka asked as he and the others came upon the campsite.  
Toph smiled, then said, "Too late to be jealous, Sokka."  
She looked off into the forest. "Just a couple seconds too late." 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's where the story gets _**really**_ out there.

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them. Now here's where you decide whether you really like it or not.

Chapter 4: No Happily Ever Afters yet

The group quickly gathered their supplies and boarded Appa. Toph wouldn't board, but paced around Appa until Fang raced up, tongue hanging out.  
"Where were you? Fang, if you're gonna be with us, you gotta fight with us!" Toph yelled at the wolf.  
Fang whined and lowered his head.  
"Come on, let's go."  
The pair jumped on. With that, the group took off.  
They made it to the Fire Nation Palace after a couple of uneventful days, careful o avoid any contact with anybody that wasn't a known friend. Fang served them in good stead, warning them a few times when they hadn't noticed someone approaching. Toph still seemed a little upset at their new friend, but said nothing.  
When they arrived at the Palace, Zuko greeted them with a worried look on his face. Mai was conspicuously absent, and the guards were carefully watching anyone and everyone.  
"Ok, what's going on, Sparky? Everyone is bugging out, even when the saviors of the world have arrived?" Toph asked.  
"Remind me to never ask you to be an ambassador, Toph," Zuko responded with a half-smile, then turned to Aang with a bow.  
"Avatar Aang, we are glad to recieve you, especially since there have been reports of rogue Fire Nation soldiers taking advantage of the confusion."  
"We noticed. By the way, if you find somebody suddenly missing a hand, ask some questions," Katara added.  
"Better yet, let me ask the questions. I'll make that motherfucker talk," Toph growled. Fang added his own growl in, finally drawing Zuko's attention.  
"Who's your noble friend here?" he asked.  
"His name's Fang. He was there when we had a run-in with those soldiers. Completely missed the fight. And the other part..." Toph trailed off with a strange, reminiscient smile.  
Fang snorted and shook his head as if to deny that he had missed it.  
"Whatever, Fang. Anyway, where's the Goth chick?"  
"Mai is under heavy guard in my palace. There was an attempted coup during your journey, so we have been in a state of complete alert."  
A white wolf walked up to Zuko and gave a low 'wurf.' Zuko nodded, then turned back to the Gaang.  
"At least we know there's no bombs or anything. Meet Einda. We found her in a lab under the Palace. According to the records, my father transplanted her bending powers to a human and planted him in the Earth Kingdom. Some kinda mole or something."  
Fang whined low in sympathy. Einda rolled her eyes and growled, as if to say, "Don't feel sorry for me."  
Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Always making friends now you're out, huh girl?"  
Einda looked up at him with a glare, as if to say, "Shut. Up," before padding away. She looked back and barked at Fang.  
Fang looked up and whined at Toph, who angled her sightless eyes down at him. "I'm your friend, not your owner. Go have fun with your new girlfriend."  
"Uurr?" Fang whined, then walked after Einda.  
The two padded away, the humans voice fading into a dull murmur as the two walked away.  
Is that really the story? Just had your powers taken? Fang growled.  
Kinda. Really, it's more like I gave them to her. Help her get out of here. Didn't work out as I'd hoped. Reminds me of another time I fucked up, Einda responded.  
Hmm. Tell me, are you stuck as you are?  
Einda turned her head to look at him, still leading him into the palace. That depends. Let me show you something, and we'll see.  
The pair walked on, deeper into the basement. They reached a door with a glyph on the wall next to it, which Einda put her paw on to trigger.  
Huh. I've seen this kind of tech before.  
Uh-huh. Very poor security for the origin, but very effective for these people, Einda added.  
So you're an ACE too.  
Mhm. Alpha Charlie Echo Zero Two Alpha.  
Heh. Second-gen.  
Oh, yeah? Who are you?  
Alpha Charlie Echo Two Seven Six Six Zero One.  
She stopped in front of another glyph. You're The Ace? Prove it.  
The Advanced Cronus Experiment began with roots in a shapeshifting experiment, which led to quantum experimentation to find a dumping ground for extra mass. This led to the Omega Incident, an encounter with our descendants who were also experimenting in order to find a way to avoid the growing black hole expanding through all of known space.  
Pff. Tell me something I don't know.  
The Alpha capsule wasn't built. It was excavated from below the ocean. It was encased in a meteorite and surrounded by the ruins of the city of Atlantis. And this glyph here - Fang nudged the glyph with his nose, causing a silver light to ignite.  
"- Triggers a flash of light that enables us to return to human form. Incidentally, it's the same wavelength as this world's moonlight."  
The silver-haired kid faced a girl who could've been his twin sister. Twin sais hung from her belt. Her grey eyes mirrored his own.  
"Huh. You have a little cross-ref DNA in you," Fang said as he gazed into her eyes.  
"Yep. Original to this reference frame. Earthbender DNA."  
"Makes sense. Most second-gen are ref-monitors with genes from the frame they monitor. Keeps them stable."  
"Didn't help entry-shock any."  
"One dose of entry-shock isn't too bad. When it builds up, it really starts hurting."  
"I guess you would know." Einda swept her hair behind her ear and nervously looked up at her superior.  
"Wait a minute. I know that look. We're not doing that. Toph needs a partner. That's me. She needs a fighter now, a lover later. Your partner is someone else."  
She looked away, then back at him. "Oh, right. I forgot for a second. Your reference line loops back to when we were together."  
"Ah. My apologies."  
All of a sudden, the walls shook.  
The two cursed in unison, "Shit."

And yes, the Ace in this story is the same one as my other stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I realize there may seem to be a continuity error with the muteness. The answer: the moonlight isn't EXACTLY the right wavelength for a complete change. Language control was one of the things left out.

Chapter 5: Shit aka: No Rest for the Weary

Fang slapped the glyph again, turning off the light. Wolves once again, the two Aces ran, closing the lab door behind them. Fang turned to Einda and growled, You go get the guards. I'll get Toph and the others.  
With a quick nod, the girl sped off into the night.  
Crowfood catshit sonuvadog, he cursed to himself. His curiosity had proved to be potentially fatal to the very one he was supposed to be with.  
He ran into the courtyard, where a sight greeted him that was worse than anything else he could have imagined.  
Omega Ops had come.  
BASTARDS! he howled as he charged the group. The black-clad ninja-types scattered, then regrouped, facing the lone wolf that had come into their midst.  
His friends had been stunned by a force net and were laying on the ground. The ninja bore blades and vibrated with the kind of power that came with a lust for destruction.  
He howled, a wordless warning to his fellow Ace, then growled. He quickly scratched a geometric pattern in the ground, then leaped through the air above it. He disappeared, reforming behind one of the ninja. He bit down through the neck, instantly killing him. He grasped the blade with his teeth and whipped his head to the side, throwing the knife to phase through the same portal he had used. It materialized in the back of an enemy's head. He leaped towards the portal himself, intending to use it a third time.  
One of the ninja reached out his hand. A wave of concentrated force flew through the air and collided with the wolf. He then gestured, causing a light to flare. The wolf was drawn into a portal, helpless to resist.  
Einda stealthily watched from the sidelines as Fang disappeared. She also watched as the ninja gathered the gang and bundled them into a capsule. A cascade of lights surrounded it and the men as they phased out of this existence.  
Einda waited a few seconds. The flash of light reappeared a good two stories above the ground, dropping a bleeding human-form Fang to the deck.  
"Fuck!" he cried out as the fall exacerbated his reentry wounds.  
Einda rushed up to him and touched her nose to his hand. He growled a reassurance, then lifted himself to his feet. He stumbled over to a tree and fashioned a makeshift crutch.  
"Shit. Einda, where's your capsule?"  
It was a one-time use capsule.  
"To the best of your knowledge. Trust me, this Zero One knows what he's doin."  
Okay. How are you human now?  
"Omega fucked up. The timeskip was supposed to bounce me back to HQ, but it hit something and got wonky. I almost lost control, but the bounce did a little rework on my DNA and returned me to the relatively same time. Location wasn't great and the reentry shock definitely didn't help matters, but I am alive and on my feet."  
With that, he promptly collapsed.  
Einda briefly caught a slight glimpse of two figures standing behind where Fang had stood, but they phased from sight as soon as Einda saw them.  
Alone, the wolf could do nothing but howl. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: If you're still reading and haven't reviewed negatively, I can only assume you like this story, so I'll keep letting it flow like this. For reference, the crossover here is Dragonball GT.

Chapter 6: Uh, Where Are We?

The five kidnapped friends came to in some kind of cell. They were each suspended above the ground in a force field. Toph cursed as she realized she was completely blind for the second time in a week.  
"Why does this keep happening to me?"  
"Toph, you're not the only one like this," Katara grumped as she reached out, only to have her arm hit the field, making it flare a bright cyan color.  
"You can see that. Funny how I can't."  
They all quieted as a voice rang out from what sounded like the next cell.  
"Hey, what's going on here?" a childish voice asked. "Why can't I move?"  
A low growl sounded, seemingly in response.  
"And why am I so hungry?"  
"Hello? Who's over there?" Sokka yelled.  
"Oh, hey! Listen, Pan, somebody else is here!"  
"I can here that, Grandpa."  
"Can you two stop arguing long enough for me to talk to them! Hello over there! My name's Trunks!"  
"Mine's Sokka. Can you guys get to us?"

No, there's some kinda force field holding us!"  
"Force whatnow?"  
"Uuuuh..."  
"Oh, that's all? Hah!" the young boy yelled, firing off an energy blast, only to have it reflected back at him.  
"Oowch."  
"Way to go, Grandpa."  
"Goku, that's not gonna work."  
"Gee, thanks for telling me."  
"Listen, can we all stop arguing? My name's Aang."  
"Toph."  
"I'm Katara."  
"Zuko."  
"Hiii! My name's Pan!"  
"I'm hungry."  
You could hear everyone in the next room face-palm.  
"His name's Goku. He can't do anything when he's like this."  
"It's not my fault. I'm hungry!"  
"All right, enough!"  
"Hey, Trunks! You know something about this force field." Toph yelled. "Could we cut through it?"  
"Only if you had a really sharp blade. Mine got taken."  
"Ok. Hang on a second."  
Toph slipped her space bracelet off her arm and shaped it into a knife. She reached out with a hand and tapped the force field.  
"Ok, I got this."  
She reached down and sliced. The blade glanced off the field.  
"The blade was a little sideways, Toph. Try again!" Aang called.  
"Shut up and let me work, Twinkletoes!"  
She reached down again and placed the blade against the force field. Using bending, she slowly pushed a sliver of metal down through the field. As it pierced through. the field flickered, then cut off.  
She hit the deck with a thud and an "Oof! Got it!"  
"Toph, right in front of you is Aang. Walk forward a bit with your hand out," Katara called.  
She did so. The field flickered off with only a touch from the outside. Aang floated down and softly landed. He proceeded to free the others as Toph walked over to the wall separating the two cells.  
She turned so that her head, still looking towards the wall, was facing over her left shoulder. With a cry, she brought her right hand across her chest and into the wall, smashing a hole through it. She bent the rest of the wall out of the way and stepped through.  
The rest followed her. The others floated above the floor just as the gang just were.  
"All right, let's get you guys out," Aang said as he tapped Goku's field.  
The others did the same to the other two fields. That done, they all turned to face the cell door.  
"All right. I got this," Goku said, then shifted into his famous stance.  
"Ka... me..."  
"Wait! We don't know what's out there!" Trunks yelled.  
Goku blinked, then stood normally and scratched his head. "Well, what'll we do, then?"  
"I got this," Toph said as she put her space bracelet back on. She walked over to the door and repeated the process for the wall. A metal corridor reached out and turned left about 25 feet ahead of them.  
"Wow. That was a cool technique!" Goku complimented.  
"Thanks, short-stuff. I'm the only metalbender around, so don't expect anyone else to use it."  
"Come on! Let's go before any guards show up!" Trunks reminded them.  
"Right!"  
They all sped down the hallway. But as they turned the corner, they found...

Our heroes have freed themselves with the help of some strange friends. But will these strange friends bring strange enemies? And how the fuck did these friends get here in the first place? Find out next time.  
On Dragonball Ace! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Whoa... Didn't see that coming...

Einda paced around Fang's unconscious body. She had dragged him back to the lab and triggered the light once again, regaining her human form. She cursed for the tenth time in a row and shook him again. This time, he shot to his feet.  
"Crap, we gotta move."  
He quickly grabbed his fellow Ace and pulled her into the cockpit of the capsule. "ACE276601A override - destination r-5.12, t-instant, standard insertion point!" he yelled into the mike. The capsule came alive. "Override voiceprint and code accepted. Establishing cross-reference."  
Fang held his breath for a moment.  
"Cross-reference established. Acquiring travel solution."  
Fang sighed. "Good, we'll get there."  
"Travel solution unavailable."  
"FUCK!"  
He trailed his fingers along the mike panel, then grabbed it and pried it off. He took a cable and stabbed it into his palm, hissing in pain.  
"Updated solutions processing - Solution acquired."  
In a flash of cyan light, the capsule disappeared.  
They reappeared in a hallway in front of the others. Fang ripped the cable out of his palm, the blood from that wound mingling with the travelers' reentry-shock wounds.  
"Wow, what happened to you guys?" Goku asked.  
"Travel between universes is not a fun gig," Luke barely managed to whisper before prying himself out of the cramped capsule, pulling the now-human Einda behind him.  
Toph stood there speechless. There, in front of her, stood the boy that had saved them, apparently here to do so again.  
She couldn't help but ask, "Who are you?"  
"Toph, it's me, Fang! Oh... Uuuh... Gr?"  
"What? But - How?"  
Einda rolled her eyes. "We'll take time for questions later. We gotta find... a... way - Oh shit."  
The friends turned to confront a patrol of heavily armored troops.  
"All right, Pan, Trunks! Let's do it!"  
At once, the three let off a simultaneous energy blast, wiping out the patrol.  
"Warning: Saiyan Isolation Breach - Warning: Saiyan Isolation Breach -"  
"Great. Light up the enemy's sensors with some fireworks, why don'tcha?" Einda grumbled.  
"Let's keep the powers toned down, everybody," Fang called from a room to the side. He came out of it bearing both Trunks' and Sokka's blade.  
"My space sword! Why is it here?" Sokka yelled.  
Trunks simply took his blade back and slung it over his back.  
Toph still stood in shock. "Wait, you're saying - with the wolf - and the..."  
Regaining her senses, she marched up to Fang and pulled him down to her level by the collar of his shirt.  
"Wha! Uh, Toph, what're you - mmm..."  
The last of his sentence was muffled by the kiss Toph planted on his lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds.  
"Please tell me I'm not like that!" Katara and Sokka said to each other.  
The two reluctantly pulled apart. Toph proceeded to slap him a good one.  
"That's for running off like that," she said in response to his indignant protest.  
"Aye-aye. Let's roll."  
The ten started off down the hallway. About ten feet down, though, the two Aces staggered to a stop.  
"Shit. Uh, Toph, I'm gonna need some help," Fang sighed.  
Einda nodded and raised her hand as if to say me too.  
"-sigh- Here, Fang," Toph growled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Trunks did the same with Einda.  
Fang took the opportunity to kiss Toph's cheek.  
"Hey, no mushy stuff!" Toph growled.  
"What do you call what you did back there?" Aang asked.  
"Shutit, Twinkletoes."  
"Shut what?" Goku asked.  
Everyone with a free hand face-palmed.  
"Never mind that, let's go!" Katara called over her shoulder as she set off down the corridor.  
The group made their way down the corridor to an open arena.  
An explosion blasted the group apart, sending them flying to all parts of the arena. As the dust cleared, they saw a black-clad man with spiky black hair.  
"Well, well, well..." he rasped, "looky here. The Avatar, Earth's Champion, and the original Ace, all here to witness my power."  
Fang cursed. "All right, Omega, what's the deal?"  
"Call me Omega Nine. Simply put, I'm here to test myself."  
As he said this, his energy surged across the arena, blasting wind in their faces.  
"Wow, I've never felt power like his! This oughta be fun!" Goku yelled excitedly.  
"I won't let you hurt my friends," Aang intoned in a voice just short of his Avatar state.  
Fang simply took a stance, feet set against the attack to come.  
As if in response, a new energy surged as well. The Avatar's companions all turned to look at Sokka, who was pulsating with energy.  
"Ah, now that you have all realized your powers..." Nine said -

"LET'S DO THIS!"

A strange enemy has indeed shown himself, but a new power has awoken within one of the Avatar's companions. With all of this, will this strange man known only as Omega Nine defeat our heroes?  
Find out next time on Dragonball Ace! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Say that three times fast!

Without any further ado, Omega Nine unleashed a blast of energy straight at the Avatar group. The only one able to react was Sokka, who could do nothing but raise his hand and intercept the blast. To everyone's surprise, the blast deflected off his hand. Sokka stared for a moment, then let the plan take over.  
"All right, listen up guys! Spread out and keep moving!"  
Before anyone could react, Nine reached a hand out and gestured. A blast of air swept Goku and his friends into the wall, where they were pinned by stone columns.  
Fang quickly assessed the situation. "He's using the attacks opposite to what you have! Mix it up!"  
Einda, still quaking from the reentry shock, smashed Trunks' bonds with a single punch. She collapsed to the floor in pain after that.  
Trunks freed his friends, then stooped down to comfort Einda. "Are you all right?"  
"I'll be fine - Dodge!"  
A stream of fire reached out to torch Trunks, but Zuko reached out and bent the flame away from the two.  
Meanwhile, Goku and Pan had unleashed a flurry of close-in attacks, only to be deflected by skillful blocks from their opponent. With a single swipe, he sent them crashing into the wall.  
Fang leaped into the fray with his own volley of kicks, all deflected. He too was sent flying. By this time, the benders had gathered their wits and sent a wave of elemental fury at him. With a wave of his hand, Nine sent the attacks back at the group, knocking all but the Avatar cold. Nine flashed over in a burst of speed and picked up Katara by her hair.  
"The first weak one to die."  
This nearly unleashed the Avatar state, but Nine wagged a finger. "Ah-ah-aaah... I wouldn't do that."  
Hearing this happen, Sokka regained consciousness. He raised his hand and spit an energy blast at Nine. Caught off guard, Nine went flying into the same wall he had thrown the others in.  
"Nobody fucks with my sister," Sokka growled. "NOBODY!"  
With a yell, Sokka was engulfed in a glowing light. When it faded, his wolf-tail had turned into blonde spikes.  
"IT'S OVER, MOTHERFUCKER!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Super Saiyan Sokka

Sokka launched a flurry of blasts at Omega Nine, all impacting without being blocked. Omega Nine slumped to the floor.  
"How? There was no data about this? Where did this power come from?" he asked.  
"It's simple," Fang spoke as he lifted himself from the floor. "You're looking at a live Alpha Strain specimen in action."  
"What? But we have the only sample!"  
"There's a sample in every timeline."  
"Okay, everyone be quiet. What the heck is an Alpha Strain specimen?" Sokka asked.  
Einda supplied the answer. "It's a bloodline that allows you to pick up on powers from any other universe you travel in. Back home, you were powerless. In another universe, you're one of the strongest there is."  
"A bloodline? But Katara -"  
"Already had power. Waterbending replaces Alpha Strain."  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Nine screamed as, with a burst of power, he also went Super Saiyan.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Goku screamed, going Super Saiyan 4.  
"Heh. That doesn't matter," Nine laughed as he too assumed the SS4 form.  
The two engaged in a fast-paced battle, too fast for everyone but the Aces and Sokka to observe. The battle went on for a few minutes before Goku was blasted into a wall and forced back into his lowest level.  
"Now you're finished," their opponent said, almost sounding sad.  
Quite suddenly, Sokka appeared in front of Nine, a red Kamehameha Wave charged.  
He released it with a scream, blasting the man back into the wall and blasting him through. The friends quickly followed him out, onto what appeared to be the Earth's surface.  
Nine had recovered quicker than they thought and once again grabbed Katara. Sokka once again used the Instant Transmission technique he had seen Goku use and teleported Katara away from their opponent. But not before Aang's Avatar State was trggered.  
With a Kamehameha wave from Sokka and an elemental blast from Aang, Omega Nine finally lost consciousness.  
As the two came down from their heightened power levels, Aang asked, "Now what do we do with him?"  
"Two choices: kill him, or wipe his memory. His powers are hardwired to his blood, so we can't simply strip him of those," Fang told them.  
"All right, I guess that's where I come in," Aang sighed. He used the same technique he had used on Ozai, except he wasn't almost swallowed this time. The two slumped down, both unconscious.  
Fang quickly pulled out an adrenaline syringe and stuck Aang with it. The Avatar woke and stood up.  
"I'm hungry," both Sokka and Goku complained simultaneously, as the heroes of both universes face-palmed at the two. 


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey everybody. Flames here. I'm just trying to figure out whether this story's worth continuing. I know I've gone a lot off the beaten path, and it'll likely continue to go off the beaten path. Am I just spouting sci-fi babble, or is this really successful. I can only tell with your reviews.

Flames, Chaos, and Wolf


End file.
